Presently, the filling of canisters with fluids, and especially the filling of antiperspirant/deodorant canisters with liquids, is done by metal to metal seals. While such filling enables volumetric filling, the system requires high sealing pressure and usually begins to leak after a few days of use, especially when the antiperspirant deodorant material contains a high proportion of solids.
More specifically, antiperspirant/deodorant liquids are today being filled into canisters through a metal tube or filling tube with an internal metal tip or plunger that seals to the inside of the tube. Such a filling method has the following disadvantages:
1) It is prone to splashing during the fill cycle. PA1 2) High pressures (for example 60 psi) are required to seal the plunger; and PA1 3) Dripping after filling often occurs and this is caused by wear in the metal to metal sealing mechanism due to the high proportion of solids in the fluid or liquid being filled. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,867; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,429; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,335; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,075; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,187; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,886.
The present invention relates to a device for controlling fluid or liquid flow into canisters, which eliminates the above-mentioned disadvantages of filling.
The following list of patents relates to known devices for controlling fluid or liquid flow.
The following is a list of U.S. Patents in this area of technology.